<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brief Notice by Fresh Water (Young_Leaf), Mahalakshmi (Young_Leaf), Nobody is still Somebody (Young_Leaf), Young_Leaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826849">A Brief Notice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Fresh%20Water'>Fresh Water (Young_Leaf)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Mahalakshmi'>Mahalakshmi (Young_Leaf)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Nobody%20is%20still%20Somebody'>Nobody is still Somebody (Young_Leaf)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf'>Young_Leaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Fresh%20Water, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Mahalakshmi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Nobody%20is%20still%20Somebody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I want to share, before I start with anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brief Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the person reading this,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I implore you, please click on the following link given below and support the movements compiled there. It is a matter of human rights, plain and simple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://currentinfo.carrd.co/">Current Information Carrd Links</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>